Six (character)
Six, or 6, is an indigo (Bluish Purple) Numberblock who debuts in the episode with the same name. She is voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Biography 6 is a Numberblocks who likes dice. She also likes to rap. Appearance 6 is the Numberblock made up of 6 indigo blocks. She has red eyes with 3 eyelashes on each, a pink mouth, and pink limbs. When she stands vertically, each of her blocks shows a different number of spots from 1-6. When aligned either 2x3 or 3x2, she has only one dot on each block. Episode Appearances *''Six'' (debut) *''Seven'' *''Eight'' *''Ten'' *''Just Add One'' *''Blast Off'' *''Counting Sheep'' (biggest number) *''Odds And Evens'' *''Fluffies'' *''The Two Tree '' *''Ten Green Bottles'' Total number of appearances: 11 Quotes *''"Let's get stuck in, shall we?"'' *''"I like to roll the dice!"'' Prototype design Gabe Sotillo's original design of 6 is male and dark blue, and has orange hexagonal eyes, green arms, and orange legs. He also has 3 orange buttons and 3 green buttons and loves hexagons. Momodriller's original design of 6 is violet (Purple) like 7's top block. She has purple eyes in the shape of the show's design. She also has orange lips, pink limbs, and 3 yellow freckles on each cheek. She also has a bee mark on her chest. It's guessed that Momodriller's original design of 6 likes hexagons and bees. Charlie (NorthWest MathsHub3)'s original design of 6 has 3 yellow blocks and 3 black blocks, like a bee. It's guessed that Charlie's original design of 6 likes bees. Trivia *6 is the first female Numberblock who is an even number. *1 and 6 are both female and the smallest number in their season. * 6 is usually seen arranged vertically, and aligned 2x3. The only time she is aligned 3x2 is in Counting Sheep. *''The Three Threes'' is the only episode where 6 does not speak in. *6 is the only Numberblock with eyes on the sides of her head. *6 in her 2x3 form is different in counting sheep as the eyes are on top of her head and the mouth is upper. *Her voice actor, Teresa Gallagher, also voices 10. **Her voice actor also voices: ***Some female Alphablocks in Alphablocks ***Darzi (Disney's The Jungle Book) ***Dashi (Octonauts) ***Nicole Watterson (Cartoon Network's The Amazing World Of Gumball) ***Egbert (Poppy Cat) ***Noddy (Noddy in Toyland) ***Miss Chatterbox, Miss Daredevil, Miss Naughty (Season 2), and Miss Whoops (UK Version of The Mr. Men Show) ***Emily, Rosie, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel (UK Version of Thomas & Friends) ***Lucy Selby (Postman Pat The Movie) ***Mater's Computer (Disney's Cars 2) Counterpart *Numberjack Six (Numberjacks) - Both have the same number and name. * Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil) - All 3 like to roll the dice. * Pearl (Splatoon 2): Both like to rap.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cgh4CFzKCps Gallery S2 E1.PNG |Six in her debut episode S2 E8.PNG |Six counts six sheep What a good day of Hide and Sheep. And now it's time for Sheep to sleep.png|Six with six sheep in "Counting Sheep" Sleeping_6.PNG|Six sleeping in the episode, "Counting Sheep" Sleeping_6_Again.PNG|Six sleeping again in "Counting Sheep" Sleeping_6_Yet_Again.PNG|Six sleeping yet again at the end of "Counting Sheep" Six_sneezes.PNG|Six sneezing in "Counting Sheep" Refrences Category:Characters Category:Multiple Of 3 Numberblocks Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Rectangle characters Category:Numberblocks with arrangemens that only appear in one episode Category:Females Category:Female Category:Numberblocks voiced by Teresa gallagher Category:Multiple Of 6 Numberblocks Category:Triangular Numberblocks